A New Beginning
by ladycatseyes
Summary: Every kingdom has its beginnings. This is the story of Piryn, the kingdom of Queen Lilith.
1. A New Beginning

Author's Note: I came up with this particular story while playing Majesty late one night. I wondered what it would be like to be a young Sovereign thrust into rule, having to build a kingdom much as the Sovereigns in the game have to. Therefore, I wrote this with no specific plot in mind. It is simply a tale of the beginnings of an Ardanian Kingdom.

I do not own any part of Majesty. I do not make any money off it. Please don't sue. All you'd end up with is my tuition bills.

Please note that, though I have followed the game in many aspects including names, places, the Gods, and the creatures, the characters themselves, as well as the kingdom, are mine and I created them as I saw fit.

EXTRA A/N -- 2/3/2010 - You will note some "odd" capitalizations (such as the words Elf, Rogue, Ranger, etc). These capitalizations are INTENTIONAL and indicate rank, title, etc. As I said, this is MY story and I have created it as I saw fit. I also KNOW that my quotations are not "perfect". It was MY CHOICE to do them in this manner and not in the conventional fashion.

* * *

Far to the south of Lormidia, where Ardanian lands meet the sea, there is little but sand and swamp. The beach does not meet open plains or mountains as it does in other places. Instead, the sand gives way to mud, mire, and dense trees. The southern swamps have long been a haven for bandits and errant Rogues who wish to hide where few dare to enter. Those who go into the swamps seeking roots, berries, and healing herbs to make potions often do not return. Beyond the bandits, many evil and dangerous creatures call the swamps home. Harpies vie for space with rust spitters. Giant spider nests have been found with the bones of minotaurs trapped within them.

It was into this harsh land that a small caravan of wagons slowly creaked along. Each of the carts was heavily laden with a variety of supplies. Two score people populated the caravan, most of them human. Here and there, however, the sky-colored skin and mossy hair of an Elf could be seen. One, barely a teenager, sang softly to herself, composing a song that she tried to write as she was shaken around by the bouncing cart.

"Shh, Lyssana." An older Elf, her mother, warned.

"Yes, _c'irah_." The girl sighed. She looked around and tried not to wrinkle her nose at the ugly swamp around her. "This place doesn't look very fun."

"It's a swamp, _kira'ka_." Another Elf, her older brother, said from his place in the driver's seat. "What's it supposed to be?"

Lyssana sighed again and lay back against the canvas that covered the cart's contents. Even the cart didn't hold much of interest. It was mostly stray bits of furniture and farming tools. The Elven girl wished she was back in her old home in Dyrun. There, something interesting was always happening. She voiced this to her mother. Kyriana Charmbearer clucked her tongue at her daughter.

"Dyrun isn't your home anymore, little one. Not with Damon on the throne."

Damon, once Prince of Dyrun, had become king only a few weeks before. The Elves of Dyrun had not been pleased. Damon disliked Elves as much as they despised him. The moment he had taken the throne, the Elves were no longer welcome in Havan, the capital, or anywhere else.

"Thank goodness for Lilith." Kyriana said to herself.

Princess Lilith was kind and gentle with nerves of steel. Many had hoped secretly that Damon, once a sickly child, would not outlive his father and the Princess would take the throne. As King Garan lay dying, he split his kingdom in two, giving half to each. Damon had defied his father's wishes. He had taken nearly three quarters of Dyrun. He left the swamps for his younger sister. Lilith, who had always known when to fight and when to back away, accepted her tiny kingdom gracefully. Most of the Elves chose to seek new homes in other kingdoms. Six of them, Kyriana and her children among them, had come with Lilith to start this new kingdom.

Kyriana could see the Queen ahead of them, astride a white mare. The Queen was not a stunning beauty, as her mother had been. Lilith was far more plain, with the brown hair and eyes of her father. Still, she radiated calm and certainty. She had willingly left her royal finery behind, unafraid of the dangers within the swamps. Damon had forbidden any Dyrunian heroes from aiding her. Only a handful of palace guards had left their posts in Havan.

Kyriana worried to herself whether the creatures of the swamp would destroy them all. Already they had lost a woman to a band of harpies. The rest of the peasants had done all they could. The guards had managed to slay two of the five, but the remaining trio had carried their prize off into the undergrowth. Everyone was on their guard now.

The caravan finally halted in a wide clearing. The sea was just in view to the south. The sun was starting to set, playing its golden rays across the water. They were nearly a day from Havan and a half day from the edges of their new kingdom. Kyriana looked around. Despite the swamps, there was a certain beauty here. The sea was bright blue and the sand sparkled in the dying sun. The trees were brightly green against the sky and the few song birds that braved the swamps were brightly colored and sang warm greetings.

"Piryn." Lilith said, loud enough for those around her to hear.

"Majesty?" A guard said as he helped her down from her mare.

"Piryn." She repeated, eyes sparkling with determination. "Our new home."

"I like it." Brim was Lilith's oldest friend. He had been her page and then a guardsman. Now he was head of the young Queen's paltry defenses. He looked around at the peasants. "Let's make camp and set up some watches. We've not got much time tonight to worry about what to do next. We can start building tomorrow."

Kyriana let her son Nessan help her down from her cart. She smiled at the young Queen and nodded her approval. Piryn was an archaic Elven word. It meant home.


	2. The First Days

The first morning in Piryn started grey and gloomy. Brim jogged around the circle of carts, inspecting everything. There had been no attacks or sightings in the night. He took that as a good sign. The longer they went without an attack, the more time they had to prepare. Brim didn't like being without protection in such a dangerous place. Even though he was a guard and there were four others now under his command, they were far too few for this swamp.

Brim looked westward, to where the land curved back up towards the rest of Ardania. There had once been watchtowers here, several of them. Long ago, pirates had roamed the coastlines and watchtowers had been needed as warnings. Now the watchtowers were rubble, the great stones strewn about the sand. Brim was glad for them. There was little stone in these swamps. Without the stones of those watchtowers, Piryn's defenses would never grow strong.

Brim finished his inspection and turned back into camp. Most of the peasants were awake now. Several women had taken it upon themselves to make breakfast. Others were caring for the livestock. Only a few farmers had come with them to Piryn. The most of the swamps were not good for crops. The farmers would have a tough time coaxing plants from the soil. Those that had come had brought their animals, thankfully donating them for the good of all. They had a dozen cows, a bull-calf, several sheep, four goats, five mule teams, ten horses, and two dozen chickens.

"Brim?" Lilith came from her tent, still sleepy-eyed.

"You should get some more rest. It's barely dawn."

She yawned. "Too much to do to sleep. What's first?"

"Breakfast." He replied. A peasant woman offered them both plates of eggs, sliced fruit, and bread.

Despite the gloom and chill of the world around them, breakfast was cheery enough. Lilith conversed with Camdan, the blacksmith and his young son. The dark-skinned smith had lost his wife several seasons ago and had, for some time, been distant from those around him. It had been hard for him to work with a young child to care for, but now that Seth was older, Camdan had found time for smithing again.

"A small shop, I'd think, Majesty." He said. "To start with, anyway. I've brought all the scraps I could find from Havan. It'll be awhile before there's much to trade for, but I'll be workin' at it best I can. It's a good thing I learned about leather armor too. There's supposed to be kina deer in the swamps. Near as good leather as any other, just needs more working. I'll have to go hunting to see what we see."

"Good." Lilith said, glad the blacksmith was not the least bit frightened of the swamps.

"We may have to wait a bit on building a blacksmith, I'm afraid." Brim said. "It's best we focus on some defenses."

"Of course, of course. I'm in no hurry." Camdan chuckled. "Best thing to do would be to start with the palace."

"I'm sure we can wait on that, can't we?" Lilith said. "I don't mind sleeping in a tent. I'd rather get something else, something that'll help everyone."

"Actually, he's right." Brim said. "With a palace built, we can use it as

our main defense. There's a lot of stone from those old watchtowers. More than enough to build a palace. It'll take a fair bit of time to build it, but it'll be stronger than a few guardhouses and it's a better use of resources. We can use it to protect everyone if we were attacked."

Lilith nodded. "All right. What else?"

"We'll need to corral the animals, Majesty." Another peasant, a farmer named Tirus said. "Not only for protection but to keep them running off."

"My thoughts exactly." Brim said. "Do you think the women would mind building houses? The stones for the palace will be heavy. It'll take the mule teams and most of the men together to work with them. But houses are made of wood and thatching."

"The day we women can't handle a bit of work, young man, is the day you might as well throw us into the sea." An older woman nearby said. "You leave it to us. We'll take care of what we can. What we can't, then you can figure out on your own."

The Queen laughed as Brim blushed. "Do you think some of the older children could watch the younger ones?"

Kyriana spoke up from her place by her cart. "My Lyssana could do it. We've only got a handful of little ones, anyway. She's only thirteen, but she's got a good head on her."

"If you can get her out of bed." Nessan said. "I'd like to help, too, Majesty. I think I can organize a few of the older children into shepherds so the rest of us can work on what needs to be done."

"I'd like to help organized the supplies." Another peasant woman said. "I'd be good to know what we've got and what we don't. Some people have things they brought to share and some things that are just for them. We should separate it so we aren't stealing from each other."

It didn't take long for the people of Piryn to break into groups and begin work on their new kingdom. Most of the men started work on the palace, while a few of the older ones began building fences for the livestock. Women cleared the land of debris and thatched together bundles of the swamp grass that grew everywhere. Camdan and another man took their axes and set to work cutting down trees for building houses and for firewood. Several of the carts were emptied and torn apart for wood. Brim and his guards organized watches and set about protecting the fledgling village. Even Lilith joined in, helping Kyriana pick early berries from a grove of bushes, then planting apples in the hopes their seeds would sprout and one day grow into a small orchard.

By days end, Piryn was only just beginning on its journey as a kingdom. Wood was piled for cutting and huge rolls of thatching lay waiting to be turned into huts. The men had built machinery for moving the stones. Holes had been dug for fence posts and planks from the disassembled carts were piled, waiting to be used. Only those who had been foraging for food had had luck. The children had caught enough fish to last everyone for several days and told of how they had seen great shoals of fish jumping out of the water further out to sea.

It would be a hard journey ahead of them, and Lilith knew it. Over fresh fish served with bread and rice, the young Queen broke down into tears. Her people were few and they would have to work hard for many days to come. But they were willing and ready to follow her. The night fell to a reddened sky, the promise of a warm, sunny day to follow.


	3. There Came a Hero

Vandon Trailchaser cursed to himself as yet another rat emerged from the dilapidated nest he had been trying to demolish. It had taken him nearly a day to scout it from all angles, looking for another exit. He had blocked that off with stones. Now he was trying to cave in the front. Every time he got close enough to light the grasses he had piled at the entrance, another giant rat crawled over the pile and attacked him.

Vandon hated rats. As a child, he had watched a swarm of them attack a bull and devour it alive. They had turned on him and his family next. His older sister had been bitten several times before his father and two Warriors from the local Guild had managed to kill them all. Marsa did not live long afterwards. The rats had been diseased. Marsa languished for nearly a week before she died of the fevers. Vandon killed any rat he saw and did his best to destroy their nests.

He fired an arrow at the rat, puncturing its side and slaying it instantly. Quickly, he used his flints to set fire to the grasses and used his boot to shove them back into the hole. Then he pulled his arrow from the slain rat and kicked its body into the fire. He could hear the sounds of more rats inside the nest, squeaking in dismay as their home was filled with flames and smoke. Vandon thought of his sister and did not pity them.

He waited nearly an hour, until the flames had all but died. Then he crushed the opening with his boots, sealing off the nest and burying the dead rats within. Satisfied, he settled down for a quick lunch of fruit and dried deer meat. He listened to the birds chirping in the trees above him and the frogs wallowing in the swamps around him. He liked the quiet. It had been days since he had seen anyone else. The last person he had seen had been a wandering Rogue who had not been too friendly. Vandon was on the look out for him, not wanting to surprise the thief again.

As he sat finishing his meal, he became aware of someone watching him. He sat still, not daring to startle whoever it was. He knew it was a person. He could not smell the musk of an animal. Whoever it was had moved quietly. Even the birds had given it little notice.

Vandon turned slowly and nearly swore again. Not far away, watching him with wide eyes, stood a young child. She couldn't have been more than three and wore simple peasant clothing. She was watching him intently and did not seem the least bit frightened by him.

"Hello there, little one. Where did you come from?" He asked kindly, letting his smile reach his green eyes. She did not answer, but stood silent, sucking on her thumb. He tried again. "Where's your parents, little one?"

Again she did not answer, though she did move closer. Vandon let her come up to him. She did not look as though she had been in the swamps for long. Her clothes were a bit dirty, but her blond hair was neatly plaited.

"Are you lost?" He asked. The question was absurd, but it finally got a response from her. She nodded, thumb still in her mouth.

"Come on, then, little one. I'll help you find your parents."

He did not get far before he heard another sound coming towards him. He swore softly aloud. It was the last thing he needed, to be attacked with the little girl nearby. He set her down and reached for his bow. Something blue leapt from the trees and pounced on him, knocking him to the ground. It took him a moment to realize it was an Elven girl.

"Don't you dare hurt her, you…you beast!" She said, pummeling him with her fists. "Run, Mina!"

Vandon recovered quickly and grabbed the Elf's hands. He pushed her off him and held her down. "Calm down. I'm not going to hurt her."

"Let me go!" She cried out, struggling. She kicked him hard, her foot connecting painfully with his back.

"Stop it!" He tried. He noted Mina had not followed the Elf's orders. She was watching them both from where he had set her down. "I'm not going to hurt either of you. Just calm down!"

Vandon froze suddenly as he felt cold steel at his throat. He heard another quiet voice, the slight ethereal Elven quality to it hardened by anger. "Let her go."

Vandon released the Elven girl's hands and held his own up. He looked up into the face of an Elven man a few years older than the girl. He held a long dagger to the Ranger's neck.

"He had Mina." The Elven girl said, getting to her feet. She scooped up the little girl.

"I found her a few minutes ago in the forest." Vandon said quietly. He didn't move. "I was trying to find out where she came from."

"Liar!" The Elven girl said. "You attacked me!"

"You jumped on me." He returned. "I was defending myself."

"You were not! You-"

"Lyssana, be quiet!" The Elven man studied Vandon thoughtfully. "Are you a Ranger?"

"Yes." He replied. "My name is Vandon Trailchaser."

The Elf sheathed his dagger and offered Vandon a hand up. "I'm Nessan Charmbearer. This is my sister, Lyssana."

"Nessan?" Lyssana shook her head uncertainly.

"Quiet, Lyss." Nessan turned back to Vandon. "I'm sorry. I thought you were going to hurt them."

"Like I said, I found her a few minutes ago, just over there. I was trying to find her parents." Vandon said. "I didn't think anyone lived in the swamps but beasts and bandits."

Nessan chuckled. "Beasts and bandits. Sounds about right. But there's more than that here now. We're from Piryn."

"Piryn?" Vandon had not heard the name. "I thought this was Dyrun territory?"

"It was until a few weeks ago. King Damon thought it'd be a good joke to give his sister the swamp for a kingdom."

Vandon had heard about Damon. He hadn't liked most of what he'd heard. "I see."

"Come on. Piryn's not far. You can see it if you like." Nessan said.

Intrigued, Vandon followed the two Elves and the little girl back through the swamps. After several minutes, they came to a clearing between the forest and the sea. The Ranger was surprised to see several small houses, newly built, next to small fenced in yards where cows, sheep, and goats grazed on wild grasses and small shrubs. Chickens pecked the ground amidst working peasants. In the center of the clearing, great stone walls were taking the shape of a small palace, though it would be many days before the building would be finished.

"Mina!" A young woman cried out, coming to them and grabbing the little girl into a hug. "Thank the Gods!"

A peasant man joined them, looking relieved. He clasped Nessan by the arm. "You found her. Thank you!"

"Actually it was Ranger Trailchaser here who found her." The Elf said.

"She found me, actually." Vandon said as he was thanked over and over again by the little girl's mother. He shifted uncomfortably, unused to being thanked. "It was nothing."

"Certainly, it was not nothing." A kind voice said. Vandon turned and found himself facing a young woman with brown hair and kind brown eyes. Though she wore a simple dress, it was still clear to the Ranger that he was looking at Queen Lilith. He dipped his head at her and she returned the gesture. "Welcome to Piryn, Ranger Trailchaser."

"Thank you, your Majesty."

"It's not much to look at now, of course." Lilith said. She studied Vandon thoughtfully. "Tell me. What is a Ranger doing in the Dyrun swamps?"

The young Queen blushed and corrected herself. "The Piryn swamps."

"I came here from southern Ravenswood about a year ago. The village I lived in was over run by minotaurs. I was a new Ranger then. The others in my Guild and I did all we could to protect the people. Most of them were saved but the village was destroyed. King Torvolis decided it was best that the village be rebuilt with better protection. Most of the Rangers left." Vandon explained. "I've been traveling ever since, mostly in Lormidia and along the coast."

"Do you know the swamp well?"

He shrugged. "I've only seen a small part of it, I'm afraid. I was attacked by a rust spitter a week ago when I first arrived and it took me a few days to recover."

Lilith nodded. "I don't suppose you've any intention of staying in this area? We've been here only a week and already I've lost three people. We are few and we've only a small guard force."

"I am only one, your Majesty." Vandon said. "I'm not sure what help I could be."

The young Queen smiled fondly at her tiny kingdom. "My brother thought he could be rid of me by giving me swamps for a kingdom and peasants he did not want for subjects. He even refused me the help of any of the Dyrunian heroes. We are alone here. I am afraid to send my people into the forest for fear I will not see them again. They are afraid, too. Talia was certain Mina was dead. We hear the harpies at night and I know there is much more hiding in the swamp. How long before it comes for us?"

She turned and looked deep into the Ranger's green eyes. In her own brown ones, Vandon saw determination unlike any he had seen for a long time. She was afraid, but she was unwavering in her decision to build her kingdom where it was. "I will not ask you to stay, Ranger Trailchaser, if traveling is your wish. But perhaps you would consent to stay for a little while."

Vandon looked around at the small encampment. He had not been planning to join a settlement. He had become used to his solitude. Still, there was something about these people and their determined Queen. He bowed low. "Your Majesty, it would be my honor to serve you, if you will have me. I have a small camp in the swamp, but I would gladly move it closer. If you like, I can begin scouting your lands immediately."

Lilith smiled gratefully. Her kingdom had its first protector. Though it was a small victory, it was a victory nonetheless. She turned, looking for Brim, who would want to meet the Ranger. With a protector, even one, Piryn could move forward.

* * *

On a bright morning several days later, Brim found himself once again on a solitary patrol of Piryn. There were ten houses in the village now. The women had banded together and built sturdy, warm homes with small chimneys made from stones too small for the palace. Two large stables had been built within the fences to give the livestock shelter and the chickens were finally confined to small enclosures. Now nearly everyone worked together on the palace. The women mixed mortar while the men set the stones. It would still be many weeks before the palace was finished but the people worked with renewed strength. The few people not at work on the palace watched the livestock and the children, worked in the slowly blossoming gardens, or helped to protect the village, which was coming under attack more frequently as creatures were lured by the smell of humans.

Brim stopped and surveyed the small Ranger's Guild Vandon had set up on the outskirts of the village. The Ranger had refused the help of the villagers, letting them deal with what he called more important things. He had pitched his canvas tent and built a framework hut that he covered and enclosed on three sides with more canvas. Here he had built a makeshift table where he had begun drawing detailed maps of the swamps. The camp was dark this morning. Brim wondered absently where the Ranger was.

Brim had taken to the Ranger immediately. After Vandon had finished setting up his camp, he had inspected the whole of the clearing where the village of Piryn would soon grow. He pointed out a patch of poisonous plants that were quickly turned up and disposed of within the forest. Vandon talked easily with all the peasants, setting up better patrols and instructing the guards on how to better spot creatures moving within the forest. He had even taken on Nessan, teaching the Elf to better use a bow. Nessan had done little beyond simple hunting, but he learned fast and after two days of working with his bow, he offered to take night patrols so Vandon could sleep with little worry.

"Good morning, Brim." Lilith joined him.

"Good morning, Majesty." He said.

She smacked his arm. "Don't call me that."

"What should I call you?" He asked with a grin. "All great and powerful liege of all things?"

"You call me Lilith." She responded. They had grown up together and Brim had never called her anything else. It had bothered Damon to no end to hear his sister referred to so informally by a servant. Lilith had ignored him and insisted upon it.

He chuckled. "Sleep well?"

"No worse than any other night." She said. She would only admit it to herself, but she did miss her feather bed and warm blankets. She had not brought much with her. Damon had not let her. He had not even allowed her to take her share of Garan's treasury. She had used most of her own gold to buy the supplies they had brought with them. Lilith did not mind having little left in her treasury. Her people had the things they needed and it meant her kingdom would grow. "Where is Ranger Trailchaser?"

"My guess is he's out on patrol again." Brim said approvingly. "We have a good find in him. He's made everyone feel safer."

"Yes. Even empty, his camp makes the village seem safe." Lilith agreed. "But I hope other heroes will join us soon. I sent word out before we left Havan. I thought perhaps there might be someone else by now. It's been two weeks. My people are getting weary of long days building and long nights at turns on patrols."

"They'll come, Lil. I'm sure of it. It'll just take some time. It's not every day a new kingdom is formed."

She nodded, though it still worried her. "What's on the list for today?"

Brim looked around thoughtfully. "A day of rest."

This piqued the young Queen's interest. "Really?"

"We've all been working so hard." Brim said. "Let the people do as they want today. We can pick up again tomorrow when everyone's feeling fresher."

Lilith smiled. "What would I do without you?"

"It's too frightening to ponder."

"Your Majesty?" Vandon's voice came from behind them. Lilith turned to find the Ranger standing several yards away, a small group of peasants with him. "I found them in the swamp. They've been looking for you."

"Thank the Gods Ranger Trailchaser found us, your Majesty. We were all turned around." An older man said. "I am Corin and this is my family. We're from Ochan. We'd like to join you."

Ochan was a farming town in the north of Dyrun. Lilith smiled at the newcomers. "Welcome to Piryn. You and your family are welcome."

"Thank you." Corin said, bowing. His face darkened. "You should probably expect more people in the next few weeks. You'll forgive me for saying so but your brother is a far different ruler than your father. He's banished the Elves from Dyrun and raised taxes. Just a few days ago, the Adepts in Ochan were arresting anyone who was even thinking of joining you. We fled in the night. A few others have been thinking about it. There are some Elves still in Ochan who've been hiding until they can escape."

Lilith closed her eyes and shook her head. It had not taken Damon long to show his colors to his people. "I wish there was something we could do to help them, but there isn't much we can do."

"I'll keep my eyes out for anyone else, Majesty." Vandon said.

Brim lead the small group of newcomers to where most of the villagers had gathered to start their day. A cheer went up from the peasants as Brim told them they would have the day to rest. Lilith smiled, happy her people were in good spirits again. They had been lagging the last few days.

"Majesty?" Vandon spoke up, a note of worry in his voice. "There is something else."

"What is it?"

"There are a number of bandits hiding in the swamps. Until now, they've not seen Piryn as very interesting. But they are aware we are here."

"How dangerous are they?"

"Alone, one or two could be dealt with. There is a larger band of ten holed up in a cavern. They're all Rogues."

Lilith sighed. "What can we do?"

"Nothing at the moment." Vandon said apologetically. "I know you know this, but we need more heroes. And soon. If those Rogues attack, they'll do a lot of damage to this village before we can stop them. With more defenses we can ward them off."

The Queen nodded absently. She watched as Corin and his family were welcomed into the small community. She wondered how long it would be before they would have to say goodbye to some of them as well.


	4. Bandits and Beasts

"Come on, Ivo. Hurry up!"

Arina Spiritblade clucked her tongue impatiently at her companion. She brushed a hand through her short blond hair and rolled her hazel eyes. Her companion, a red-haired Monk, glared at her as he shouldered a bulging satchel filled with scrolls, books, and writing tools.

"If you'd left all that in Lormidia, we'd be there by now." The Paladin clucked her tongue again.

Ivo the Calm snorted at his friend. Though Monks spent much of their training studying law and the word of Dauros, Ivo had become particularly fond of herbal lore. His mother had been an herbalist, whose passion for plants had returned anew in her son. Ivo carried many scrolls detailing various plants and their uses. He had compiled much of what he had learned into his own volumes and was always adding to his works with information gathered from wherever he learned it. Even folk remedies had their place in a heavy tome bound in dark leather.

Arina waited while the Monk repositioned his satchel. She looked around at their surroundings. She had never been this far south before. She had lived in northern Lormidia all her life. She was young, barely out of training. Ivo was not much older. They had been friends for many years, since studying together within the Temple of Dauros at Githmara.

"What do you think, Ivo?" She asked absently. Ivo glanced around, then shrugged. Arina grinned. "Better than Dyrun at any road."

Word had come to Lormidia weeks ago about the death of King Garan. Dozens of Elves banished by King Damon had com next, on their way to the Northern Reaches where there was a huge Elven enclave. They had told of how Queen Lilith was starting a new kingdom in the harsh swamps of the south and how Damon had forbidden any Dyrunian heroes from joining her. Bored with the adventures in Lormidia, where the Palace of Lunord always assured the people were well protected, Arina and Ivo had set off at once for the southern swamps. Arina was anxious for more adventure. Ivo was more interested in the plants of the swamps.

Traveling through Dyrun, they had heard from many peasants that Damon had raised taxes and was bullying the people into following him. They had been stopped by guardsmen who had demanded their purpose in Dyrun. Never one to lie, Arina had nevertheless told them they were simply traveling with no destination. They had heard peasants caught leaving kingdom for the swamps were being arrested.

"What have we here?" A squeaky voice said suddenly. Arina turned, hand twitching towards the short sword at her back. A tall, thin man in ragged clothes stood on the path. He looked unwashed and as he bared his teeth at them, Arina could see they were dirty yellow. He held a small crossbow at his side, a bolt already notched in it. The man eyed Ivo's satchel with interest. "What's in the bag there?"

"I don't see how it's your business." Arina snapped. She hated bandits. They preyed on the roadways all over Ardania.

"Sure it's our business." A second voice said. Another man appeared near Ivo, this one gripping a cheaply made dagger. "Seeing as how you ain't paid your road tax, we'll need to know what you've got to offer."

"A road tax?" Arina repeated, eyes flashing.

"That's right." The first man said. "So whatcha got?"

Arina drew her sword, eyes on the man in the roadway. "This is my payment. Would you like to collect?"

The man growled and lifted his crossbow. Arina sliced forward, severing the bowstring and the bolt in one movement. The two halves of the bolt fell to the ground, hitting the soft earth soundlessly.

"We don't take kindly to bullies." She snapped, backing away. She heard Ivo deal the other bandit a hefty thump to the head with his fists. A moment later, she turned, concerned, as she heard a gasp of pain from her friend. Though dazed, the bandit had managed to stab the Monk's arm with his dagger.

"Get him, Rolfo!" The first bandit cried, drawing his own dagger. "Kill th-"

His life was ended suddenly as a low arrow seemed to grow suddenly from his neck. He gurgled once, eyes wide, before he toppled to the ground.

"Jad!" Rolfo exclaimed, eyes on his now dead companion. He faltered, uncertain. Ivo dealt him another blow, knocking him to the ground, unconscious.

A Ranger appeared suddenly from the trees, bow at the ready. He surveyed the bandits, one dead, one in a heap. Satisfied, he turned to Arina. "Are you all right?"

"Fine." The Paladin said, sheathing her sword.

"I've been watching them for a few days. They got a few peasants yesterday and bullied them for gold. I didn't think they'd be stupid enough to try something with a Paladin and a Monk."

"Greed begets idiocy." Arina said. She turned to Ivo, who was holding his arm. Blood was flowing freely from the deep gash. She inspected the wound. "Hold still, let me bandage it."

"Here, I've got a poultice to help it knit." The Ranger said, putting a bundle from his small satchel. "I'm Vandon Trailchaser, by the way."

"Arina Spiritblade. This is Ivo the Calm." She replied as she tied a bandage around the Monk's arm.

"What brings you to Piryn?"

"Piryn?"

"The kingdom of Queen Lilith."

"What an odd name. Fitting. Elven, isn't it?" She grinned as Vandon nodded. "Ivo and I are from Lormidia. We'd heard Lilith was starting a kingdom here. We thought we'd see if she needed any good heroes. Ivo's more interested in weeds, but I'd like a good adventure or two."

Vandon smiled. "She is indeed. Let's get this carcass out of the road and I'll take you to the village."

They left Rolfo where he lay. It was not in their nature to kill him in cold blood and there was little they could do with him in Piryn. They hoped he would move on from the swamps with his friend now dead. If they saw him again, he might not be so lucky.

* * *

Arina was rather impressed with Piryn. Though it was still taking shape, it was beginning to look like a real kingdom. There were a dozen houses, many with little yards for chickens that pecked the ground and squabbled over food. A small marketplace, with colorful tents and stalls, looked newly built, most of the stalls still empty. Vandon's camp now vied for space with a small house with an adjoining shop. An Elven man was busy at work painting a sign that read "Charmbearer Potions and Herbs". Even the palace was on its way to being finished. The outer walls were built now, archers towers at each corner and sturdy wooden doors in place.

"The palace itself has a long way to go. But the courtyard is finished and the outer walls are done." Vandon explained. "We've had a few attacks in the last two weeks and it's nice to have a place where the people can go to feel safe."

"It's hard to believe you've only been here a month." Arina said.

"They started with barely two score. Now it's nearly a hundred. Last week they doubled in size. I'm afraid this week, there's been no one new. Damon's tightened his hold on the roads. I'm surprised you made it through."

"We stuck to the countryside and avoided the roads until we were nearly in the swamps. We've heard about Damon's arrests and new laws."

The Ranger nodded. "I wish I could say we could be expecting more to come, but I think we've got all we'll be for awhile. The last bunch barely made it. They hid in a ravine for nearly a day and had to escape a pair of rust spitters before they made it to the village."

"Ranger Trailchaser?" The deep voice of Brim came from behind and the Ranger turned. The guard captain offered the heroes approving smiles, though Arina noted the suspicion in his eyes.

"Brim, this is Arina Spiritblade and Ivo the Calm. I found them in the swamps. There's a bandit that won't be making trouble again."

"Good." Brim said, glad there was one less problem for him to worry about when it came to the people's safety. He looked the Paladin and Monk over. "Well met."

"Well met." Arina returned. "Ivo and I have come to join you, if you would have us. We're from northern Lormidia."

"Really?" Brim managed not to look relieved. Vandon had told him a few days ago that more creatures were moving in the swamps. There had been more attacks. Brim was worried, though he tried not to show it. "Wonderful."

"What's wonderful?" A young woman in a pale green dress joined them. She turned her brown eyes on Arina and looked her over with interest.

"Queen Lilith of Piryn, this is Arina Spiritblade and Ivo the Calm." Brim said. "They want to join us."

Lilith did not hide her relief. She smiled broadly and returned the heroes' bows. "Wonderful, indeed! Welcome!"

"I'm afraid it will be a long while before we are able to build a Temple or Guild. All of the stones we have are going to the palace for now." Brim explained. "It looks as though we'll still have quite a bit left. There were at least seven watchtowers here before and we've only used the stone from two of them so far. It'll take at least another two before the palace is finished."

Arina nodded. "It's quite all right. It does not matter where we offer our prayers to Dauros, so long as he hears them."

The Paladin started to say something else when she heard a low sound from Vandon. She turned to see the Ranger standing stiffly, eyes on the forest. When he spoke, his voice was low but urgent. "Rust spitters."

"How many?" Arina questioned without moving.

"A half dozen at least." Vandon responded. "They've stopped just inside the tree line, by those boulders."

Arina shifted her body so she could see the creatures. She could only see two, but she believed the Ranger's count. Rust spitters were well armored with strange-looking snouts. They attacked by spitting foul acidic liquid from their snouts at their opponents. Arina had heard of some people going blind when the spit got into their eyes.

"Brim, take the Queen away from here and call the other guards. There could well be others coming." Vandon said. "Arina?"

"We're ready." The Paladin assured him. She heard Ivo's robes rustle as he slipped his satchel from his shoulder.

Several things happened at once. A peasant woman saw the first of the rust spitters break from the trees and screamed. She scooped up her young child and ran with others who had heard her scream and were rushing to the safety of the palace walls. Nessan jumped down from where he was finishing his work with his sign and reached for the bow he now kept near him at all times. He stood back, bow ready. Brim grabbed Lilith by the arm and pulled her towards the palace. He called an alarm to his guards who were thankfully nearby. The rust spitters, knowing their attack was no longer a secret, advanced as one.

Vandon had miscounted, though not by much. There were eight rust spitters lead by a huge female. They spread out, listening to the calls of their leader. They were not yet close enough to attack, but each of them seemed to have chosen their target.

"Nessan, take out the young one on your side!" Vandon ordered. The Elf took aim carefully. His first arrow hit high, catching the spitter in the tough skin of its back. Nessan fired again, scoring a deep hit to the creature's underside. It screeched in anger and pain and turned towards the Elf, who fired a third time at the young creature's neck.

Vandon singled out another smaller spitter and fired an arrow, slaying the creature instantly as the shaft went deep into the spitter's throat. Arina threw herself forward at the first of the spitters to reach her. Her blade sliced across its snout, then across the soft skin of its neck. She cried out triumphantly and turned to the next.

Ivo lived up to his name, waiting calmly for the spitters to come within range. He dodged a volley of hot, putrid spit then drove both fists into the spitter's side. A second spitter followed the first into death a few minutes later. The guards rushed over and surrounded a bigger rust spitter, jabbing it with their halberd's until it lay still.

Brim returned from seeing the Queen safely to the palace and sliced a long wound into the side of the spitter matriarch. The creature screamed angrily and turned, slapping her huge paw into Brim's leg, throwing him to the ground. She screamed again as one of Nessan's arrows found its mark in her neck. Arina sliced across the creature's other side, scoring deeply. Though Arina's blade left a fatal wound, the Paladin did not hesitate to slice across the spitter's snout, ensuring it could not attack again.

The guards dealt with the last of the spitters together. Arina helped Brim to his feet. "Is everyone all right?"

"Yes." Vandon replied. He grinned at Nessan, who had joined them. "Well done!"

The Elf flushed slightly. His father had been an Elven hero, though he had died long ago before Lyssana's birth. It was Kyriana who had wanted Nessan to become a potions master instead of taking up a bow. Nessan liked being an archer better, though he suspected it would take some time before he could convince his mother to let him join the ranks of heroes instead of simple peasant Elf.

"Brim?" The Queen had come from the safety of the palace walls, concern in her eyes.

"We're all fine, Lil." He responded. He checked his leg, satisfied that there was only torn cloth, then turned to Arina. "It seems you've arrived just in time."

"Indeed." Vandon agreed, eyes on the trees. "That's all of them, but I'm going to scout around just to be sure."

"Let's get these things out of our village." Brim ordered. "All of you be careful. There's spit everywhere."

Ivo returned to his satchel and dug deeply, searching for something. He came up with a thin book and flipped through the pages. He showed one to Arina.

"Sea water." She said to Brim. "Ivo says it'll dilute the acid and make it harmless."

The guard captain smiled gratefully. He winked at Lilith, who returned his grin. It had been little over a month since they had come to this inhospitable environment. Though they had many more hardships to face, the young Queen knew Piryn would not be beaten so easily.


	5. A Letter From a Friend

Two weeks passed in the small kingdom by the sea. Lilith woke on a bright morning and looked out the window of her small house. Though she still missed the stone walls of a palace around her, she liked the little house all the same. She snuggled deep into her blanket, staring up at the thatched roof. It would be a good day.

Word had come by owl, a great snowy one, that a ship was coming to her. The owl had come from Jadian Fleetrun, Elder Adept of Queen Diaren of Tholaria, the letter from the Queen herself. Lilith pulled it from beneath her pillow and read it, turning the parchment so she could read it by the morning's sunlight.

"_I have heard from some of the other kingdoms that any caravans caught in Dyrun are arrested or destroyed. Therefore, I am sending a ship by sea. I hope you will find it stocked with many things of use. I hope you and your people are well and not in great need. Should there be anything you do need, please do not hesitate to send word back with Sorath. The only payment I ask for these gifts is a letter telling of your safety and fortune. I pray you will consider Tholaria a friend, even if we are so far away."_

Lilith smiled at this. She had never met Diaren, though she read letters sent to King Garan. It was not that long ago, only a few years, since Diaren had become a Queen herself. Lilith read on.

"_King Thyros of Va'en sends his wishes as well, though he is unable to send any aid. I fear Burma's attacks are far worse than he lets on. I have not heard from the other kingdoms save they say the roads are impassable. It may be some time before more aid reaches you."_

Lilith had heard much of the same herself. Only a few days ago, an Elf had stumbled into Piryn, badly injured. He had managed to find his way to the village, though no potions Kyriana had at her disposal could save him. He had imparted a warning to Brim before he died. Damon had blockaded the roads to Piryn and any caught trying to aid Lilith were imprisoned or killed. Damon would not attack Piryn outright. The other kingdoms would not look kindly upon it. But Damon seemed determined to force Piryn into failure.

Lilith dressed quickly and stepped from her house. She greeted Camdan, who was busy at work on his own shop. The blacksmith whistled to himself as he worked, nailing long planks of wood to the frame it had taken him days to build himself. He had refused all help, enjoying the lonely task of building his smith, his son Seth handing him nails and fetching anything he asked for. Lilith was glad to see her kingdom finally taking shape. Already the blacksmith had work when he was finished building. Vandon had commissioned him to make a new suit of leather armor as soon as the shop was completed. The Ranger had killed the kina deer himself and the smith had already started working with the leather in the evenings.

Kyriana Charmbearer's little shop was also finished. Though the Elven herbalist had few potions to choose from, her stock was always growing. She had found a friend in Ivo, whose many books and scrolls on herbs and plants detailed many found in the swamps. The pair went off into the nearby forest nearly ever day, searching for rare plants and grasses with a variety of benefits.

An Elven couple, Daerion and Celia Goldensong, had built a small inn, The Golden Cup. Now they were busy at work, turning blackberries into wine. They had found dozens of berry bushes in the swamp. They had picked nearly all of them, then uprooted the bushes to replant in a small vineyard they had created closer to the village. It would be months before the wine was ready, but they worked doggedly, serving tea and cider to those who came to gossip each night.

Nessan Charmbearer had become Piryn's fourth hero. He trained with Vandon every day at the Ranger's Guild. He took night patrols, his keen Elven eyesight allowing the others to rest easier. Twice he had spotted movement in the swamp late at night and had woken the other heroes before the attacks had come. Lilith knew his mother disapproved but Kyriana had finally given up trying to convince Nessan to give up his bow and return to potions.

"Majesty." Brim greeted her. Lilith had stopped asking him to call her by her name. As the kingdom had grown, so had she. She was truly Queen now, though she was not sure when the transition had happened. She spent more time inspecting her small kingdom and dealing with royal duties than she had in the first weeks.

"Good morning, Brim." She said. "Beautiful morning."

"It is indeed." The guard captain replied. "Today is the day, yes?"

"That's what the letter said."

"The weather certainly has been favorable. They shouldn't have had trouble if they were hugging the coast."

Lilith didn't respond. Her eyes were on the water. She saw no ships save a small fishing boat already at work. Lilith was glad the sea was bountiful. The farmers had been working hard to till the soil and grow crops. Though they had had some success, this year's harvest would give meager offerings. Once more land was cleared, Lilith hoped the yield next year would be better. There had been fresh fish nearly every day and the livestock was thriving. This, at least, was a good sign.

"It'll do you no good to watch for it." Brim finally said.

Lilith walked with her friend around the small village. Peasants were awake early, some helping to finish up more houses. There were nearly two score houses now, with a half dozen stables for the animals. Piryn was not just houses. The Golden Cup, Camdan's Smithy, and Charmbearer Potions were intermixed with the thatched houses, Vandon's camp, and a half-finished wooden building that would serve as the Embassy Guild until something else could be built.

"Arina and Ivo?"

"I think Ivo's out with Kyriana again. Something about a grove of paraka plants." Brim said with approval. Paraka was a good medicinal herb especially effective against fevers. "Arina's on patrol."

"And Vandon?" Lilith could see the fire burning low in the Ranger's camp.

"Nessan woke him last night. Thought he saw some spiders lurking around. Vandon scouted the whole area. He said he found some tracks, but the spiders are gone. He was back just after dawn. Said he'd get a few hours sleep then head out again."

Sorath the snowy owl was perched on a makeshift roost, head under his wing. Diaren's letter had said to watch over Sorath until the ship had arrived, then to send him back with Lilith's own letter. The great bird was quite tame and as they approached, he shifted his head up and looked at them with his golden eyes. Lilith reached out to stroke the downy feathers of Sorath's chest and the owl twittered in a friendly way. The Queen smiled.

"It's nice to know we've got at least one friend in Ardania." Brim said.

Lilith started to respond, but was interrupted by one of the guards, Davin.

"Majesty, come quickly!"

The Queen and guard captain followed Davin towards the woods. Arina was there, near where the path led towards Dyrun. She knelt over a crumpled figure on the ground. At first, Lilith saw the dark leather and thought it was Vandon. Closer, she saw it was not the Ranger but an Adept. He was unconscious, face badly bruised. His body was not much better. His armor was in near ruins, slashed and torn. His left wrist was swollen and there was a deep gash across his shoulder.

"I found him by the roadside. I've been watching for those bandits again, in case the one we left alive thought he'd try it solo."

"Bandits attacked him?" Lilith asked, wincing as she looked at the Adept. His face underneath the marks looked familiar, though she could not place him. He looked young, a few years older than she was.

"No. I've not seen any signs of Rolfo or any others. Besides, he had a crossbow and a dagger. These wounds didn't come from either of those weapons." Arina said, eyes sparkling with anger. "He's got some bad cuts, but he's mostly bruised. They're staff wounds."

"Staff wounds?" Brim repeated. "He was attacked by other Adepts?"

Arina nodded. "I sent Nessan for Vandon. I want him to scout around looking for signs of anyone in the swamps, but from the looks of the tracks I saw, he was alone. He must have traveled quite a way injured and finally collapsed. I found him an hour from here."

Lilith knelt down next to the Adept, empathetic pain in her eyes. Though heroes from warring kingdoms often fought against each other, it was rare for those within the same Guilds to do so unless they had no choice. That he had been attacked by his friends and fellow Adepts must have been terrible for him.

"He's from Dyrun." Brim said suddenly, watching as several peasants arrived with a makeshift litter. Carefully they lifted the Adept onto it and set off slowly.

"How do you know?" Arina asked, standing.

"The mark on his armor." Lilith said, having noted the crest of a stag herself. It was the crest of Dyrun.

Brim nodded, then offered a name. "Renn Palemoon."

Though Lilith was not familiar with the name, she was sure now she had seen the Adept before in Havan. She wrinkled her nose. She had heard that the Adepts in Dyrun were willingly following her brother's orders to arrest and threaten the people.

"He must have done something to anger Damon." Brim said.

Kyriana appeared from the forest with Ivo. Both of them carried baskets laden with bright green paraka leaves. She looked to them with worry in her eyes. "We met Nessan and Vandon in the forest. They said you found an injured Adept?"

"Yes. They took him to the inn." Brim said. "We may need some healing potions."

"Of course." The Elven woman said.

The guard captain turned to the queen. "I'm going over there to see what I can find out."

Though Lilith, too, wanted answers, she knew her presence was not needed. Brim would interrogate the Adept if he needed to in order to ensure the safety of Piryn. Instead, Lilith went to survey her palace's construction and wait for word on the swamps, the Adept, and the ship from Tholaria.


	6. A Harsh Message

It was nearly evening when at last a great ship was moored just beyond the rocky coast of Piryn. The ship flew the flags of Tholaria and sported bright green sails. Lilith waited with Brim and Arina just beyond the tide line. The guard captain fidgeted impatiently. Renn Palemoon had not yet awakened, but Brim wanted to be there when he did.

A long boat slowly oared to shore, several people aboard. One was a tall, handsome Elven Archer with deep blue armor and a finely crafted composite bow. Another was a very young Ranger with blond hair and an ash bow.

"Your Majesty." The Elven man bowed low. "I am Tamden Luckydie. This is Elebrian Gnarlswood."

"And I'm Cap'n Durva." The captain looked every bit a seasoned sailor. He wore a long leather coat and carried a curved simitar in his belt. His shaggy hair was a deep auburn and his pale green eyes sparkled as they flicked around Piryn.

"This is my guard captain, Brim." Lilith said. "And my Paladin, Arina Spiritblade."

"Ah, a beautiful lady, made more radiant by her armor." Tamden said winking cheekily at the Paladin, who smiled in response. He turned to Lilith "And to you, lovely Sovereign, Her Majesty Queen Diaren sends her warmest greetings."

Lilith liked the tall Elven hero immediately. "Would that I could thank your Queen in person for her kindness."

"Someday perhaps." Tamden said. "Until then, we should unload our cargo."

"I've got 'structions for me men to get ever'thing here to the beach." Durva said. Already another longboat was being loaded by the ship's crew.

"Her Majesty stated that everything is yours to do with as you please."

"And she expects nothing in return?" Lilith questioned. It was still hard to believe. Her father had had many trade agreements with other kingdoms, but those kingdoms expected things in return.

Tamden shrugged and smiled broadly. "For now, only the promise of friendship. Perhaps in the future some other arrangement can be forged."

Brim opened his mouth to speak, but stopped as he saw Vandon and Nessan jogging towards them. The Ranger's green eyes flicked over the Tholarian heroes.

"Anything?" The guard captain asked.

Vandon wrinkled his nose. "We followed his tracks almost to the border. I think he was left here."

"Left here?"

"There were tracks of two other Adepts bearing a third. They left him inside our borders and left again." The Ranger snorted in anger. "From what Nessan said he looked like, I'm surprised he was able to get as far as he did."

Lilith turned to Brim. "Why would they leave him?"

"We'll have to wait until he wakes." Brim shrugged. "Tamden Luckydie and Elebrian Gnarlswood, this is Vandon Trailchaser and Nessan Charmbearer."

Vandon nodded to the two heroes. He looked Elebrian over carefully. "First year?"

The young Ranger nodded. "Two seasons ago."

"You have many spiders in Tholaria?"

Elebrian nodded again. "We've had a lot more in the past year or so. We think there are some nests deep in the forest, but we haven't had luck finding them."

"I've found spiders' webs here in the swamps." Vandon said. "I don't suppose you can give me some information on the best ways to deal with them?"

"Of course." The young Ranger said. The pair left a moment later for Vandon's camp, deep in discussion.

"You have a fine kingdom, your Majesty." Tamden said, eyeing the village approvingly. "I was not sure what to expect, if you'll pardon me saying so. We have heard that the swamps are quite uninviting."

"Uninviting, but not impossible." Lilith responded. "We've had some hardships so far, but we've managed to hold on. The true test will be winter. Our crops have not been fairing well."

"Will you be staying long?" Brim asked.

Durva clucked his tongue thoughtfully and looked out to sea. "Two days, maybe three. Looks to be a few days of calm weather with no winds. We'll need a bit of wind to get us started back up the coast."

"Her Majesty asked that you send Sorath back when we'd arrived, so she knows we got here safely." Tamden said.

"I have a letter…" Lilith started.

"I'll take care of it, Lil. I want to check on our guest again." Brim said. He flushed slightly, realizing he had called the young queen by her name. The Tholarian Elf did not seem surprised. Brim had heard Diaren, like her father, was quite friendly with her heroes.

After Brim had left, Lilith turned to Tamden. "Do you have many Adepts in Tholaria?"

"Three. The temple is in Miran, the capital. Jadian Fleetrun is the Elder there, and his younger brother Skylar. The other is a young one, Juthan Daysbane." The Elf's eyes flickered in sadness. "We had another until recently. Nylos was killed by trolls."

"Do you know much about them?" Lilith asked. "There were many Adepts in Dyrun. It was close to Lormidia where the Palace is. Arina found one of them this morning in the swamps badly hurt. It looks like he was attacked by other Adepts."

Tamden was silent for several minutes as he thought. "I know warring kingdoms often force their heroes to battle, but I did not think they attacked each other within kingdoms, especially those who worship together."

"That's what I thought too." Lilith said. She looked to The Golden Cup, where Renn lay sleeping. "It worries me."

It was well into the night before the last of the cargo was unloaded. Durva set some of his men around the boxes and crates to guard it until the morning. Lilith enjoyed a late dinner with the two Tholarian heroes as well as her own. Vandon invited Elebrian to stay in his camp, where the young Ranger would be more comfortable. Tamden opted to stay at the inn, where he entertained everyone with several songs he had written. Lyssana Charmbearer was especially smitten with him. Far too early the next morning, Lilith was awakened by Brim.

"He's awake."

Lilith followed her friend through the silent village. Here and there in the sky, stars were still visible, though there was a faint glow in the East, where the sun would rise within the hour.

Renn Palemoon's face was still swollen and his body wrapped in bandages. His ice blue eyes widened as he saw Lilith enter his room and he tried to rise. He was pushed back down by Kyriana, who had spent much of the night watching over him.

"H-Highness." Renn started. His voice was weak but he corrected himself. "Majesty."

"Tell her what you told me, Renn." Brim urged.

"I'm from the second Temple at Havan. Since your father's death and your departure, King Damon has been changing laws and outlawing certain citizens. He's called for the arrest of any Elves seen in Dyrun and the arrest of anyone caught trying to leave, whether for your kingdom or otherwise. He's put anyone arrested to work in the stone mines, mining rock to build watchtowers and ballistas." The Adept shifted uncomfortably, wincing as his body protested. "At first, I followed his orders, though I did not agree with all of them. But lately…"

Renn broke off and was silent for several moments. Finally Lilith prompted him. "Lately?"

"I hadn't been out of Havan much since Damon became king. I was on patrols through the city. A few days ago, though, I was sent to Giria with two other Adepts and a Priestess, one of Damon's new recruits. We had heard there were several Elves still holed up there. I was told we were going to find them and have them taken to the mines, but I was wrong. When we found them, there were children with them. A couple, their son and a baby. I thought that meant we would take them to the borders and tell them not to return. That's what I had been told they did with those who had children. Petros Nightstrider, our Elder, had them brought out into the village square. He…" Renn closed his eyes sadly. His voice broke as he continued. "He had them executed. Them, the children, and the people who had hid them."

The room was silent for several long minutes. Lilith looked out the small window at the sliver of sun on the horizon. "Go on."

"I tried to stop it, but the others held me back. Sister Dorova had to stun me." Renn said. He shivered. "When I woke up, Petros told me I was either with them and Damon or against them. I couldn't get the sights of those dead children from my mind and I told him I didn't want any part of them. I thought he'd just tell me to get out of Dyrun."

"I take it that's not what happened?" Lilith asked. She could guess what had taken place.

"No. First I was taken back to Havan and put in the dungeon. Then, Petros and another Adept, Tephan Moonduster tied me up and brought me to the borders. Petros told me give you a message."

Lilith didn't want to hear it, but she nodded anyway.

"He said to tell you that this is what happens to anyone who defies the rule of Damon of Dyrun." Renn said. "Then they attacked me. I thought they were going to kill me, but they left me there. I must have gotten up the strength to make it part of the way here. I heard they found me in the swamp."

The Queen closed her eyes. She wondered to herself when her brother had been so taken by evil. "What do you intend to do now?"

"I haven't thought about it." Renn said. "I…I thought perhaps if you needed an Adept, I could stay here. But I would understand if you didn't want me here."

Piryn needed more heroes and Lilith knew it. She could see in Renn's eyes that he was truly remorseful for anything he had done in Damon's service. Still, she was not sure any of the peasant refugees who had seen first hand the actions of the Adepts in Dyrun would accept him so readily. "Rest for now and regain your strength. Once you are better, we shall see."


	7. Home

The gifts from Tholaria were a sight to behold. A half dozen young calves, one of them a bull, were tied next to a pair of bay work horses. The horses were massive, with the rippling muscles needed to pull heavy carts or plow up the hard swamp ground. Several large crates were filled with empty bottles of all sizes to be used for potions, medicines, and wines. Others held cloth for clothing and blankets, while a few held balls of leather twine for handle grips and armor making. Though none contained food save two crates of fine Tholarian ale, Diaren had sent farming tools and several small bags of seeds. Next to all the other cargo, there came a huge supply of lumber from the trees of the Dark Forest. The planks would make sturdier supports for homes and supplement the palace.

"It's unbelievable." Lilith whispered to herself as she looked at everything.

"There's something more, your Majesty." Tamden said. "For you."

"For me?" Lilith repeated. She shook her head. "There is nothing I need now that I know my people have these things."

The Elven hero chuckled. "You and Queen Diaren would get along very well, I think. She thinks the same way."

A half dozen boxes were separate from the rest. Tamden took the Queen to them and showed her the contents. Lilith's cheeks were moistened by tears. The first crate held two finely crafted dresses, one blue and one green. They were simple in design, but fitting of a queen, with golden threads and beads to accent them. The second held the pieces to a fine silver tea set, the third satin sheets and down pillows. The fourth held several bars of fine soap and an ivory handled hair brush and mirror. The fifth held two leather-bound journals with inks and quills. The sixth was a cage holding a handsome tawny owl.

Tamden handed Lilith a small scroll. The queen wiped her eyes so she could read.

_"I know you must have left much of yourself behind in Dyrun. This will ensure that you can find yourself again. A kingdom needs a confident ruler as much as it needs its people and its heroes. The owl is a gift from my Adepts to you. Adept Fleetrun, who sent Sorath to you, tells me that this one is called Firdath and that he can carry letters for you anywhere you wish them. You have only to tell him where they must go. I hope you have all you need to be on your way. Good luck, Lilith of Piryn."_

As Lilith opened the cage, Firdath hopped out and twittered at Lilith. She stroked his feathers as she stood silently. "It is beautiful. All of it."

"What do you want us to do with it, Majesty?" Brim asked.

"Find out who needs what." She responded. "Take the bottles to Kyriana for potions and the Goldensongs for their wines. Distribute the seeds amongst the farmers. I think Camden could put this leather to use."

"And the wood?"

"Save half for the palace and let the people take the rest." She replied. She turned to Tamden. "Words cannot express how grateful I am to you and your Queen."

The Elven hero flushed slightly. "You are most welcome, your Majesty."

It did not take long for the peasants to begin dividing the supplies. Several took charge and ensured that everything was given out equally to those who needed it. Brim watched over them, making sure that those people who had donated their livestock or tools for everyone to use were repaid properly for their gifts.

Two sisters, master seamstresses, had donated their entire stock of blankets and quilts so that newcomers to Piryn had warmth. Brim gave them most of the cloth sent from Tholaria. Camden was given all the leathersmith supplies as well as a finely crafted hammer. One of the farmers, Yolt, was given the pair of work horses and the cows were divided between four families. Kyriana laughed to herself at the crates of potions bottles and cork stoppers. The Goldensongs promised a bottle of their first blackberry wine to Diaren when it was finished. Several people were gifted with a bottle of the Tholarian ale, then the rest was put aside for the palace.

Vandon and Elebrian returned from the swamps just as an impromptu celebration was being thrown to honor Tholaria and Piryn's friendship. Lilith narrowed her eyes as she spotted a bandage around Vandon's arm.

"I'm all right, Majesty." The Ranger assured her. "It's just a scratch."

"Just a scratch?" Elebrian repeated.

Vandon winced slightly. "A big scratch."

"Where have you been off to?" Tamden pretended to chide the young Ranger. "Deorn will have my head if I let something happen to you."

"Elebrian helped me take out a spider nest." Vandon explained. "I thought there were only four of them, but there was a fifth one lurking in the trees. It jumped down on me and got me with one of its fangs."

"It bit you?" Lilith asked, concern flashing in her eyes. Many of the bigger spiders were poisonous.

"No, just cut my arm."

"We took out the nest and burned the webs." Elebrian said, looking pleased with himself. "There were a few eggs we took care of too."

"Fantastic." Tamden chuckled. "So unless you've decided to go after a few more crawlies, you'll be staying for the party?"

As the others returned to the celebration, Vandon pulled the queen aside. His eyes flashed in anger. "Those spiders weren't just where they were by accident."

"What do you mean?" Brim asked. He had seen the look in the Ranger's eyes and had stayed with them.

"There are lots of tracks around where the nest was. Someone tried to hide them but they didn't do a very good job. I think that group of bandits has been feeding them and trying to tame them."

"To what end?" Lilith asked, not wanting to think about the reasons.

"Maybe to help them rob travelers or to raze villages." Vandon guessed.

"They're planning an attack on Piryn." Brim growled.

"I doubt it." The Ranger said. "They were not young spiders, at least six months old. I think those bandits have been using the swamps as a hide out and a training field."

"Good. Then you've dealt them a heavy blow. Maybe they'll leave." Lilith said.

"It seems more likely they'll be angry at us for destroying that nest." Vandon said. "I think we should take more care over the next few days."

Brim nodded. "I agree."

Lilith dipped her head. "I leave that to you, then. Only don't scare the people. I don't want them to fear an attack more than they do already."

"Come on, then, Vandon." Brim said. "Join the celebration for a bit."

Though the Ranger glanced with uneasiness at the dark swamps and forests around them, he relented and sat down with Ivo and Nessan. Tamden had produced an Elven lute and was tuning it, much to the delight of the Elven women in attendance. Soon the village was filled with old Elven songs and laughter. Lilith stood back and watched her people. It had been a long time since she had seen people so happy and carefree. She knew in the morning they would be back to work. Until then, she was glad to see them laughing and joking. She glanced at the trees around them and wondered how long this peace would last.

* * *

The Tholarian ship left late morning two days later. Lilith was sad to see it go. She had become quite fond of Tamden and Elebrian and wished they could have stayed longer. Camden had taken time from his work on his smith to build a perch for Firdath, who would eventually move into the high tower of the palace, where open windows would let him come and go as he pleased.

With the addition of the wood from Tholaria, the palace would soon be finished. Though much of the structure would be stone, wood would accent the towers and the roofing. An Elven carpenter, one of the last of the refugees from Dyrun, offered his services to make furniture. He and another peasant made a long table and chairs for the dining hall, several bed frames, a dozen simple chairs and tables for the barracks, and were now working on a carved throne for the Great Hall. Lilith took her satin sheets from her chest often and held them. She knew it would not be long before she would sleep between them.

With the supplies from Tholaria, the people of Piryn were in high spirits. They laughed and talked as they worked. Each night the Golden Cup was packed with people. The few small attacks from roving creatures did not worry the people so much as they had in the past. With the addition of the wood from the Dark Forest, three guardhouses were being built at the outskirts of the village, near the edges of the swamps.

Though he was still weak, Renn Palemoon had joined the ranks of Piryn's heroes. Some peasants still watched him warily and though rumors flared about the possibility he was a spy, most had accepted him kindly. Some of the more devout peasants who had been building an altar to Dauros for Ivo and Arina found time to build another at the opposite end of the village for Lunord. The Adept spent his time recovering and looking over Vandon's maps of the swamps. He took short patrols around the edges of the village, regaining his strength.

The season passed into the next and autumn colors took the trees. The days began to grow colder. A dozen peasants volunteered to chop firewood, which would soon be greatly needed. Others helped bring in the paltry harvest. Lilith was glad Diaren had sent seeds. The next year's crop would be better as they cleared more land for use.

The Queen woke late on a dreary morning several weeks into autumn. She looked out the window and wrinkled her nose at the weather. It had been nearly five months since they had come to Piryn. In five months Piryn had grown from two score villagers to nearly two hundred. Some had escaped Dyrun. Others had come from other kingdoms. Some had braved the swamps. Some had braved the sea. The village was a smattering of nearly sixty houses now. The small marketplace was bustling as people traded and sold goods they had made or grown. Camden's shop was always busy as the blacksmith worked hard to make everything from bows to boots and also sharpened any blade brought to him.

Kyriana's potions shop was the place to find medicines and cures as well as a few roots and berries the Elven herbalist was still experimenting with. Ivo had helped her a great deal, his books and scrolls very informative. The Golden Cup, too, was bustling as people came to drink cold ciders and cordials. Celia Goldensong promised the first of the wines in the spring. A clothing shop and a carpenter's shop had also been opened.

The palace was nearly finished. Lilith's chamber in one of the lower towers was cozy and warm, decorated with bouquets of dried flowers and two tapestries she had brought with her. The other low tower was not yet finished, though shelves had been built to hold what Lilith hoped would one day be a study and library. The tall tower had been finished and Firdath made a great nest there. The Great Hall was sparsely decorated save an ornately carved chair. The dining hall, too, was finished. Lilith enjoyed tea there and used the silver set from Tholaria. Brim's room and the guard barracks were finished as well. Only the guest quarters, the servants' rooms, and the stables needed to be completed.

The village was becoming too small for her people, Lilith knew. The clearing that had once seemed so large was now flowing into the swamps. The woodcutters were clearing the land to use for firewood, but that land was to be saved for fields in the spring. The village would have to remain as it was until winter was over. Then it could grow again.

Though they had been expecting it, no attack had come from the bandits or Rogues in the swamps. Vandon kept his eye on them and knew they were still there. They did not yet seem interested in Piryn. The kingdom was still far too poor. Other creatures came and went. The swamp was full of errant spiders, rust spitters, minotaurs, trolls, rats, and the occasional medusa. So far the five Piryn heroes had been successful in keeping the kingdom safe.

The border to Dyrun was still closed. Vandon had seen tracks of Adepts patrolling there. Word came now and then from someone who escaped Dyrun that Damon had successfully banished all the Elves from Dyrun and had eased up on his people. He still did not allow anyone to cross the swamps into Piryn. Trade agreements with Dyrun ensured that allied kingdoms did not trade with Piryn. Dyrun was rich in many resources that other kingdoms wanted. Only Tholaria had broken their agreements with Damon.

Letters came often from Diaren of Tholaria and Lilith had received greetings from King Thyros of Va'en. The Northern King was deep in battles along his own borders with his cousin in Burma. King Ivan of the Isle of Sydrian had also sent greetings and promised trade in the spring. The fishing was not as good off the Isle and Ivan hoped the Piryn fisherman could provide food for his populace. Lilith felt good knowing at last her kingdom had friends in Ardania, few though they were.

The Queen dressed in a pale green dress and left her chambers. The corridors were chilly and dark without adequate torches to light them. Soon, when the farming was done and the peasants could focus on other tasks, palace would be fully complete. She breakfasted alone on fish and berries. Brim was off on his own, training a handful of recruits to become guards.

Lilith wandered her small kingdom randomly. Peasants stopped their early morning work to bid her good day and offer their respects. She soon found herself on the beach looking at the village as a whole. She smiled fondly at it, with its sturdy houses and strong people.

"It is a good kingdom, Majesty." A voice said from not far away. She turned to see an old man, one of the many refugees who had come from Dyrun.

"A good kingdom." She repeated.

"Aye, that it is." He said with a toothy smile. "And it has a good Queen."

It had been a long journey, a journey that was far from over. Lilith bowed her head to the old man who soon returned to his work collecting shells from the sand. Then she turned to look back at her kingdom, Piryn. Piryn meant home in ancient Elven and home Piryn was.


End file.
